nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jvelizdevillaj/Henry Danger Ratings
SEASON 5 :Episodes :1. Knight & Danger (1.320) :2. I Dream of Danger (1.313) :3. Broken Armed and Dangerous (1.260) :4. Sister Twister, Part 2 (1.208) :5. Henry Danger: The Musical (1.182) :6. Part 3: A New Hero (1.144) :7. Thumb War (1.129) :8. Sister Twister, Part 1 (1.090) :9. Part 2: A New Darkness (1.108) :10. The Whole Bilsky Family (1.106) :11. Henry's Birthday (1.105) :12. Whistlin' Susie (1.100) :13. My Dinner With Bigfoot (1.078) :14. Grand Theft Otto (1.077) :15. Charlotte Gets Gosthed (1.062) :16. Secret Room (1.042) :17. The Great Cactus Con (0.981) :18. Massage Chair (0.928) :19. Part 1: A New Evil (0.926) :20. Visible Brad (0.893) (lastest) :21. Double-0 Danger (0.794) :22. A Tale of Two Pipers (0.779) :23. Captain Mom (0.765) :24. Love Bytes (0.707) :25. Story Tank (0.693) :26. Holey Moley (0.648) SEASON 4 :Episodes :1. Danger Games (1.911) :2. Back to the Danger, Part 1 (1.723) :3. Brawl in the Hall (1.682) :4. The Rock Box Dump (1.524) :5. Meet Cute Crush (1.465) :6. Sick & Wired (1.414) :7. Toon in for Danger (1.411) :8. Budget Cuts (1.250) :9. Back to the Danger, Part 2 (1.236) :10. Toddler Invasion (1.168) :11. Danger Things (1.136) :12. Captain Man-kini (1.104) :13. Car Trek (1.086) :14. Diamonds Are for Heather (1.061) :15. Saturday Night Lies (1.054) :16. Rubber Duck (1.034) :17. Henry's Frittle Problem (1.016) :18. Flabber Gassed (0.939) :19. Spelling Bee Hard (0.920) :20. Up the Stairs! (0.869) SEASON 3 :Episodes :1. Hour of Power (3.155) :2. Space Invaders, Part 1 (2.557) :3. Dodging Danger (2.496) :4. Live & Dangerous: Part 2 (2.224) :5. Double Date Danger (2.060) :6. Love Muffin (1.897) :7. Green Fingers (1.834) :8. A Fiñata Full of Death Bugs (1.822) :9. Gas or Fail (1.790) :10. Mouth Candy (1.780) :11. License to Fly (1.723) :12. Stuck in Two Holes (1.721) :13. JAM Session (1.646) :14. Space Invaders, Part 2 (1.645) :15. Swellview's Got Talent (1.645) :16. Balloons of Doom (1.613) :17. The Trouble with Frittles (1.603) :18. Scream Machine (1.599) :19. Live & Dangerous: Part 1 (1.568) SEASON 2 :Episodes :1. I Know Your Secret (2.601) :2. Danger & Thunder (2.241) :3. The Beat Goes On (2.134) :4. Indestructible Henry, Part 2 (2.119) :5. Indestructible Henry, Part 1 (2.023) :6. The Time Jerker (1.854) :7. Ox Pox (1.827) :8. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 (1.782) :9. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 (1.779) :10. Opposite Universe (1.747) :11. Grave Danger (1.674) :12. Text, Lies & Video (1.653) :13. Christmas Danger (1.624) :14. Captain Man: On Vacation (1.607) :15. Henry & the Woodpeckers (1.570) :16. Henry's Jelly (1.520) :17. Twin Henrys (1.373) :18. Secret Beef (1.347) SEASON 1 :Episodes :1. Too Much Game (2.384) :2. The Space Rock (2.193) :3. Caved In (2.168) :4. Henry the Man-Beast (2.032) :5. The Danger Begins (1.943) :6. Captain Jerk (1.920) :7. Henry & the Bad Girl, Part 2 (1.870) :8. My Phony Valentine (1.844) :9. Invisible Brad (1.816) :10. Substitute Teacher (1.785) :11. Man of the House (1.758) :12. The Secret Gets Out (1.743) :13. Birthday Girl Down (1.666) :14. Elevator Kiss (1.653) :15. Spoiler Alert (1.625) :16. Let's Make a Steal (1.621) :17. Super Volcano (1.619) :18. Jasper Danger (1.615) :19. Kid Grounded (1.581) :20. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems (1.571) :21. Jasper's Real Girlfriend (1.547) :22. Tears of the Jolly Beetle (1.532) :23. Henry & the Bad Girl, Part 1 (1.436) :24. The Bucket Trap (1.418) :25. Dream Busters (1.384) Category:Blog posts